The present invention concerns a heat exchanger for cooling hot reaction gas.
A heat exchanger of this genus is known from European Patent 436 828. It is employed for cooling reaction gas from an oil-gasification plant. It has a pipe-slab floor that accommodates cylindrical cooling channels with a gas pipe extending through each. Due to the geometry of the channels, the coolant flowing through them cools the gas-intake side of the floor irregularly. There are bores through the floor between the channels to distribute the cooling action more uniformly, but the result is not entirely satisfactory.
European Patent 417 428 discloses a heat exchanger for cooling cracked gas. Cracked gas must be cooled very rapidly to stabilize the internal reaction and ensure a satisfactory yield. This heat exchanger accordingly includes a number of fairly slender pipes combined into a package employed in two floors. Each pipe in one series extends through a single coolant channel. The channels are distributed throughout the floor such as to leave a thinner section of floor at the gas-intake side supported on partitions between the coolant channels on a thicker section.